In The Morning
by Kayyness
Summary: The night before Bella's wedding in Breaking Dawn. Jacob Black comes back to town, but with some interesting news... Who did he imprint on? For all those saddened team Jacob fans, I feel your pain, I do :O slash much....


**Howdy, ya'll I'm back! I'm writing a one-shot Twilighter, on account of Breaking Dawn comes out in 2 HOURS!! AAAAHHHH!! I am so very excited, so I have to get rid of my insane Twilighty desire!!**

**So, I guess you could review, I'd like that lots.**

**I AM TOTALLY TEAM EDWARD, but since he wins I figure I'd give Jake his own chance.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jacob Black walked through the dirt roads, past the forests, past the animals. He crept quietly into the shadows, looking towards the garage that had once held so much happiness. Only sorrow, and his Rabbit sat under the creaky roof now.

He slowly walked up to the front porch, hoping to sneak quietly in and out of the house, his jeans were too dirty to keep wearing. But no, his father, as always, heard his sly steps and Jacob could hear Billy saying, "Jake? I know it's you out there... and why you're here... son it's tomorrow..." Billy trailed off into silence, and Jacob could hear the wheels rolling away slowly...He watched his father go into his own room, then come out with a pair of new jeans for Jacob.

Jacob tilted his head, and smiled thinly as he took the jeans from his father, then discarded the old ones. Billy pulled him into a hug. Jacob returned it, but not with feeling he needed.

"Jake... what happens happens... but you need to know, you look worse than her when... you know."

He let his breath out slowly, then nodded. "I'm sorry Dad, hopefully... after tonight..."

"Son. Do you what you need to do. I'm here."

Jacob Black knelt down his head, and put a hand on his father's shoulder. Billy had done so much for Jacob, more than he ever knew. "Thanks Dad. I'll be back."

Jacob jogged towards the woods and tied his new jeans onto his leg, then set out. He could feel the wind on his hair as he ran, faster and faster, towards the house where he needed to retrieve his broken heart from... the dreams... the future."

He heard Sam in his mind. "_You're back... is it?" _Sam guessed quietly.

"_Yes, it's now or never." _Jacob thought as he came close to his target.

"_Good luck."_ Sam thought as Jacob phased back to his human-self.

He stole up to her window, where he knew she was. He figured the leech was out hunting, because he couldn't smell him as strongly as usual.

He climbed through the window steathily and landed beside her bed. She lay there, unaware, tears drifting down her cheeks. She sobbed quietly into her pillow, and pulled the quilt closer over her tiny figure.

"Bella..." breathed Jacob quietly, and put his hand on her shoulder.

She rubbed her eyes, and looked up in shock. "Jake... Is that you?"

He pulled her into a hug, feeling the spot in her back where his hand just... fit. He could feel her retracing all the muscles of his body, and he smiled to himself. At least he knew that Bella had missed him as well.

He bent down on one knee, holding both of Bella's hands. "Bella, I love you, still... and I want you with me... I wish you could see it yourself... but I need to tell you something.. something I've been debating about saying out loud, but it needs to be told. Like I said, you need your options." He stood still, then relaxed at her tiny, yet assuring nod.

He hesitated, then all the words rushed out quickly. "Bella, I imprinted on you!"

She gasped. "What, Jake? What do you mean?"

"I mean, when I stare at you, I don't think I can stop. I can't bear to see you be taken out of reach forever... I mean, I'll always be what you need, but... it's what I need. I need you..." he trailed off in silence, as tears welled up in her eyes.

She threw her arms around him, and Jake started crying softly into her shoulder. "I shouldn't have told you..." he whispered.

She stared up into his eyes. She whispered, "I've hurt so bad on the inside... It feels like when Edward left... only worse. Although I could never tell him that."

He saw a glimmer of hope, then pressed his lips onto hers.

He kissed her, then rolled on top of the bed, and kept caressing her soft brown hair.

"But you're still going to marry him, aren't you?"

She bit her lip and said, "I love him, but I love you too. But I want you more. He'll understand. I hope. Him and Alice and everyone else..."

Jacob looked at her in amazement. Was she saying what he thought had just been said? "He told me he would. He would let you do whatever made you happy."

She locked arms around his neck. "What I need is you. To be happy with you. I've thought so much about it all, and dreaming of nights where it'd be you and me together by the fire, with Sam and Emily, and Quil, and Embry, and Jared and Kim, and Billy... and my dad could be a part of it all... instead of banished from my life. And I could have kids, and have a family..."

she started sobbing into Jake's shoulder. He could feel the tears evaporate into steam as the tears hit his hot skin on his shoulder. She continued. "But I want him too..."

She stared into his eyes. "But you need me... and you're my Jacob. I'm going to be with you."

He pulled her into a passionate kiss, and she responded. She pressed her body onto his, and he pulled around her waist.

"Bella..."

Edward stood by the window, and even Jacob could see the amount of pain that was on his face.

"Oh Edward..." Bella stood up and hugged his waist, crying. I gave him the information he wanted, a simple memory that would last a lifetime.

"I see," he murmurred. Then he turned to Bella. "Bella, love, I don't blame you, please don't cry. But know I'll always be waiting for you, love."

He ran out the door, and Bella turned to me. she collapsed into my arms, and let the broken sobs erupt. I carressed her hair and cheek, and rubbed her temples.

Maybe, the morning would bring a glimmer of happiness, and a glimpse of hope.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

**Yay, a one-shot for all those Team Jacob fans out there! I've been leaning towards him lately, (after seeing those screen shots of Taylor Lautner from ) and since Edward wins anyway... I figured, I'd put a quick Jake story up for those lovers who were saddened by the news. Feel free to review... not my first fic. (DEFINITELY NOT- l love HP to much for that!) but it is my first Twilight fic.**

**CURRENTLY FORTY-SIX MINUTES UNTIL THE RELEASE!! AAAAHHHHHHHHH!! :O**

**KAY :O**


End file.
